Blacker than the Darkest Night
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: All the Black's get sorted. From Bellatrix's ideal sorting to Sirius' mishap, the Black's deserve to have their own fanfic for their sortings. So instead of adding them into The Sorting Hat they will be sorted in this fic. Please R&R.


**Blacker than the Darkest Night**

_Bellatrix_

Bellatrix kissed her mother good bye, and shared a small embrace with her father. She was off to Hogwarts finally. She didn't even approach Andromeda who was glaring at her with envy. The little nine year old seem filled with hatred for her sister at the moment for she had been informed this morning she could not go to Hogwarts because she was just a child. Bellatrix gave in and hugged both Andromeda, and Narcissa.

"You two behave while I'm gone, I don't want to come home and find out my two sisters have destroyed the house." Andromeda muttered something under her breath at Bellatrix's statement, but Narcissa began to cry. She had always been an emotional child, but sometimes it was to the extreme.

"Bella don't go I don't want you to go to the school yet stay, and wait for me and Andy." Bellatrix swatted the air near her sister.

"Cissy just think in a couple year you'll be at Hogwarts. Then we'll all be together." Narcissa let out a sniffle, and hugged her sister again.

Bellatrix started to walk, but it wasn't long before Andromeda was running to catch up with her. "Bella!" she shouted, and Bellatrix turned.

"I'm going to miss you promise you'll write." Bellatrix nodded and then ran to her sister. She let a tear fall from her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you Andy." she said embracing her and letting a couple more tears fall. Andy was crying too, and then they let go of each other. Bellatrix boarded the train, and then got quickly to a window. She pulled down the window and waved at her sister. The train pulled out of the station, and Bellatrix was on her way to what she had always wanted. Hogwarts.

After the train pulled out of the station Bellatrix wandered the train looking for some other first years to mingle with. She wanted some that looked like they would be Slytherins because that would of course be her house. She looked into one compartment, and found some first years giggling about how excited they were. They look amazed when they saw the cart full of wizarding candy pass by.

Bellatrix quickly moved on. Those children could be none other than mud bloods. Amazed by every little thing on the train, and even the students that seemed to act as if everything was normal, which it was. She walked from car to car wondering if she was going to be a the only Slytherin first year. In the last car she spotted a boy. His hair was black, and he was reading a book. Bellatrix decided he looked decent enough, and opened the door of the compartment.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked pointing to the seat next to the boy.

"No" the boy said astounded that she was even in the compartment with him. Bellatrix sat next to the boy, and took a moment to study him. He was lean, and had a some freckles that lined his face. The boy was reading Quidditch Throughout the Ages, and seemed to be built to play quidditch.

"Do you play quidditch?" Bellatrix asked as the boy tried to become consumed in the book. He looked up, and stared at her.

"Yes." he slide the book to the side. "I want to be beater on the quidditch team, but I'll never make it. I'm only a first year." Bellatrix nodded.

"What house do you expect to be in?" Bellatrix asked truly fascinated by the boy. "I think I'll be in Slytherin. My parents didn't go to Hogwarts, but my uncle did and he was in Slytherin. My parents grew up in France so they went to a different school there." Bellatrix nodded surprised that the boy was French. He didn't really have an accent and seemed English enough.

"I'm Bellatrix Black. I thought I should introduce myself."

"Well, I'm Rodolphus Lestrange. What house do you think you'll be in.?"

"Slytherin" Bellatrix said quickly "my entire family has been in the house so if I'm in a different house I plan on going home." Rodolphus chuckled at that.

"You seem like you're the type of person where it's your way or the highway." Bellatrix giggled at that.

"Yes that is the way it should be too." Suddenly the train started to slow, and Rodolphus' eyes grew wide. He wasn't in his robes, and needed to be at the moment. Bellatrix being smart had changed before she had even arrived at the station.

"Could I change in here I'm not going to have enough time to go to a bathroom, and change." Bellatrix nodded.

"Could you shut your eyes." Rodolphus asked.

"Oh sorry." Bellatrix said shutting her eyes immediately. How embarrassing to have a boy she hardly knew change in from of her. She opened one eye slowly, and say him with no shirt on. He was cute. He had this aura about him that attracted her to him. Bellatrix's mother would have said the boy is very charming.

"I'm done." Rodolphus shouted as the train came to a halt. Bellatrix opened her eyes all the way. They walked out of the compartment, and then off the train.

"First years this way." A big boned man shouted.

"What's that?" Rodolphus asked pointing to him.

"Probably a half-breed, common filth in my book." Rodolphus laughed, and they followed the man down to the water. They loaded into the boats, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus found themselves placed with a red haired girl and a bigger blond hair boy. The girl sulked into the corner, and the boy seemed intent eating whatever it was that he was shoving in his mouth.

"I'll row." Rodolphus suggested, but Bellatrix knew better.

"Rodolphus they move by themselves." At that the boats started their trip across the lake. It didn't take long. Bellatrix stared at the lake most of the time while the others stared at the castle. The view was amazing, but Bellatrix was amazed by the blackness of the water. It was blacker than the darkest night she had seen. Almost the color of her eyes.

"Bella are you ok." She looked up at Rodolphus confused how did he know that was her nickname. "Is it ok that I call you Bella."

"Yes" Bellatrix said coming out of her trance. "That's what my family calls me." Bellatrix turned her head up to the castle and then the boat reached shore. They were herded up a staircase until they were at the main entrance hall where two big doors lead into the Great Hall. A witch with a pinched face waited for them.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and in a moment I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted." The professor then went on about all the houses and how they were equal. Bellatrix tuned her out, and turned to Rodolphus.

"I hope your in Slytherin." she whispered quietly. "It doesn't seem like there are many in this group."

"Excuse me young lady is there something you would like to share with the group." Bellatrix gave the professor a hard stare. Why did she have to be the one singled out today?

"No" Bellatrix replied equally as harsh. Professor McGonagall turned and called to them.

"Follow me." The doors of the Great Hall opened and the first years let out a cry of delight at the sight of the enchanted ceiling. Many of the older students laughed at the children's reactions. They would enter the Great Hall every day and would grow accustomed to the beauty of it. The first years paraded around the old hat that was placed at the front of the room where most of the teachers were. It was worn, and ugly, and Bellatrix nearly let out a cry when it started to sing. She looked to Rodolphus and from the look on his face they both agreed that the thing needed singing lessons. Once the hat stopped singing Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a large scroll.

"When I call your name step forward and I will place the hat on your head." She cleared her throat. "Lucy Amentia.". A girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, and Professor McGonagall grabbed the hat off the girls head before she could run to the Gryffindor table which was yelling like they'd won the quidditch cup.

"Bellatrix Black." Professor McGonagall shouted, and the room went silent. Bellatrix walked forward making her way through the other first years. She sat on the stool, and stared out at the students of the school. She looked directly at the Slytherin table looking for a good seat, so when she got there she wouldn't struggle to get one. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ah curious here. Very cunning I see, but also very intelligent. You also show that you are loyal very loyal." Bellatrix tensed what if the hat put her in a different house. She would be dead. "You seem hitched on going to Slytherin though eh." Bellatrix mentally nodded fiercely. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted, and Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief. She walked toward the Slytherin table, and sat next to a boy with blond hair. She noticed a prefect badge on his robes, and decided to behave. She focused intently on the sorting. One by one people were sorted, and two new children joined her. Then it was Rodolphus' turn.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. Bellatrix whooped, and clapped the loudest out of the entire Slytherin table. Rodolphus made his way over to the table, and he settled at the seat next to her. His green eyes met her black and for a moment the world around them froze and they only saw each other. Rodolphus leaned into Bellatrix and instinctively she followed suit. There lips met, and they kissed. After a moment they broke away from each other and Bellatrix knew one thing. Even though this was her first day at Hogwarts it was definitely going to be her greatest.

**I decided instead of including the Black's sorting in The Sorting Hat that they would get a fanfic of their own. Hope you enjoyed Bellatrix's next will be Andromeda. Reviews are love. :D**


End file.
